Water Trouble
by Ailtador
Summary: I like to describe people so ....... The main characters of this story are Lini,Eldena,Cheney and Yuki.If it has something wrong like spelling.please tell me! Enjoy! Reviews are very welcome.I want your comment for making a good fanfic...
1. New Mission

I do not own FFTA 

---

"20... hahh! 21"  
"22 23 24 and 25!" The white hair girl counted as she killed monsters.

"and the last monster! ...26..."

"This is so easy mission right,Cheney?"

Cheney did not answer

Yuki the Ice Mage err... I mean she is ice-user... She has got two blue eyes with white hair,two hands and two feet.She always wears Blue Mage uniform but she wears flurry robe inside Blue mage robe and her shoes are blue(Hiei's shoes style)...(don't mind the describe before)... She almost does not hate anythings! she only hates Ilusionist's uniform 'cause she said it is more beautiful than hers(so why? does not she wear Ilusionist's)

"Should we go back now?"

Cheney did not answer again

"Can you say anythings!?!?!?!" She looked at Cheney(Angry looking)

Cheney shook his head,signed and walked in front of Yuki

"What a trouble hunter! Why do all girls in Ivalice like him?!"

Cheney the Hunter... Cheney is cute.He is handsome.He is clever.He is strong but He is a clam type person(calm until someone want to slap him!) He is always calm always calm always calm unless Kailea(one hundred eyes's daughter) says "Hi! How are you,Honey?" or "Please,Teach me about how to fire arrows like you!" If these things happen.He will turn back and run for his life!

...The two kids arrived their home(that Semi Secret Characters live)

"Knock Knock Kncok! I will open the door"

"Welcome back! Was a easy mission?,kupo"

Lini the Mog Knight.Lini is a Hero in Ivalice 'casue the stupid tale of Legendary Lini...'Once upon the time.There was a stupid vampire that was jealous Lini blah blah blah'He likes beer and Ice cream! He is a Money-waster in the clan! When he drunks... Cheney will have to receive his destiney! by attacked(hugged) by Lini and This(Cheney)poor guy can't avoid Lini 'cause Lini has DRUNK SKILL!(rather Chu's skill(YYH) )

"Yea and sure!" Yuki said as she walked to the sofa.

"Hey! kupo.Our two members have arrived,Eldena! kupo"

Eldena was cooking food in the kitchen,stop cooking and walked to the Living room

"Hi! guys!" She said as she hugged Yuki(Friend Hug ok?)

Eldena the Red Mage.Eldena is a beautiful Viera.She is 100 percent of Cheney's Fanclub's member! She is 99.999999 percent who's jealous Yuki(You know why right,She is 86.7895 percent thinking that Lini is sometimes stupid!,She is 50.77769 percent who's jealous Kailea and She is 12.8751 percent,hates Littlevili 'cause Little is more perfect than her! You may confused "Who?" calculator these? If you ask me...This is my answer : Quin the sage!

"you guys's mission was easy too?"

They shook their heads and Lini said

"Today,Pallanza,Littlevili and Quin kupo won't come back here kupo!"

"Why?!" Ice girl said

"Becasue their mission is hard kupo!"

"Ohh!! badd"

"Yea,kupo I have a funny things to tell you gu..." Lini did not end his sentence..The left living room wall has broken and the loud and sad voice of someone said

"Eldena,Cheney,Yuki and Lini... Can you help me to stop the huge water monsters for me?"

"Yea,Sure but where are they staying now?" Eldena said

"Now,They are in Tubola Cave!" The mystery guy said as he was crying

"Super bad! Tubola Cave has many hides hole! so If they use water! we must die by water but Ok I accept your request!" Yuki said and smiled

"Do you guys accept?"

"Sure kupo!" "Super Sure!" Cheney looked at everyone with 'Ok,Sure!' looking

"Kupo Kupo! What's your name?"

"Well" "Kupo Kupo"

Well cried more than he cried before and said "Thank you so much everyone!" and he walked away from the house

"I think we can't wait for Quin's group now! kupo"

"Yea 'casue we have a important mission to do now!" Yuki said

"So we will do it tomorrow,right? If Yes.. What time we will start?" Eldena asked

"Yes,8.00 A.M kupo.This is 9.00 P.M. now! We should go to sleep kupo!" Lini said while he was walking to his room

"Good Night" the two girls said as they walked to their room after everyone went back to their room.

"I think...Tomorrow will be a bad luck day..." Cheney's soft voice came from his mouth and then he went back to his room...

Tomorrow will be his new adventure with his friends...

6.40 A.M...

'Yuki's room'

"Yawnn!!" Yuki yawned as she jumped out of her bed

She opened her eyes,went to her bathroom,brushed her teeth,took a shower and dressed

"I am ready for you!,Water Monsters!" she said with herself

She walked away from her room and went to living room...

"Hi! Lini,Eldena and Cheney!"

"Hi! Yuki! kupo" (Cheney did not say hi)

"...Today I cooked these..." The Female Cooker said

"Woowwww!!! so wonderful! kupo kupo! I will eattttt!!" Lini said as he ate his wonderful breakfast

7.20 A.M.

"We should do our mission" Yuki said

Everyone nodded

The four walked to Tubola Cave as they talking to each other too...

"I am exciting!" Yuki said

"Yea yea yeah... I think The Water monsters must be scary monsters! who use water and make us die!" Eldena said

"Yea! Kupo I wanna know what are they look like kupo?"...

The two human,one viera and one moogle arrived Tubola Cave where many scary monsters lived!...

---

Thanks If somethings wrong! please tell me!

Yuki : I will freeze water to Ice!

Eldena : I will swing my rapier to killed them!

Lini : Listen! Huge water monsters! You will have to eat my Ultima Charge!

Cheney : The next chapter will be here soon! don't have to worry!

Yuki : You can speak?

Cheney : Yep! Do you read what the author write?

Yuki : No

Cheney : so read it!

Authoress : We will end their conversation right now If we make you annoy! Shee you again next time!

Everyone : Bye!!!!


	2. We arrived the Tubola Cave

I do not FFTA  
(1) : Remember? Mission Missing Pro? Quin was behind the wall so I think It must be a stair to go up

---

"Wooowwww!! It is so scary here!" The Red Mage said

"Yea, kupo" Lini agree as he was walking around Tubola Cave Floor 1

"I think If we are only search in this floor.We can't find any monsters for sure" Yuki said

Everyone nodded then they climb stones and rocks to the 2nd floor

"Woowww! I saw water,kupo!"

"so Monsters must be around here!" Eldena said as she looked around the floor

"Thattt!? that!!!" Yuki screamed

Eldena and Lini said "That what!?!?" in unison

and then the cold water came up from 1st floor!

"RUNN!,Kupo"

Everyone ran fast and faster but water came faster than our characters!

"I think I have to do somethings!" Yuki said,then she spelt somethings and the Very large chunk of ice(Blizzaraga) came behind everyone,Froze water to ice in a few seconds.

"Pheww! Thanks Yuki!" Eldena smlied and said with very happy voice

Everyone jumped and walked to the 3rd floor and when they arrived...

"I feel somethings bad,kupo" Lini said with very sad voice

"Feel? about what?" Eldena asked

"I feel that we may d..." He did not finish his sentence but the water came down(4th) and up(2nd)

"What will we do!?!!?!" Yuki said and shivered

Cheney who did not say and do anythings,walked in front of everyone

"Cheney!,What will you do? kupo!"

He did not answer but he acted like he would fire a arrow

"Ahh! I know! he will fire a arrow!" Yuki said and bent down behind Tubola's rock

Everyone saw Yuki had bent down,doubted but they did follow her,Cheney saw everyone had bent down so he fired the arrow by not care anythings.When the arrow strike against the wall(left wall that looks like don't have a thing to climb)...

"Wowwww!! kupo! How can you did that and know?! kupo kupo!" Lini surprised.He meant "The left wall had broken right? but The left wall had a "stair!" the very easier way than climb! (1)

Cheney did not answer but ran up stair

Eldena and Yuki ran too and Eldena said "Hurry up,Lini!"

Lini screamed(scream?!) "Eeeekkk! kupo" "Wait! Don't leave me!" thus he ran very very very fast! and he shouted "You guys are so mean"

The three guys did not give any attention to that words,They only thought 'Run Run and Run.  
The water came faster and faster...

Eldena said "Yuki,you have showed your abilities before me again!,Cheney,you might tired 'cause you did that(Yuki signed) so so so I am not wait for show my abilities in the last second!" thus Eldena spelt somethings and...

"Double Cast! Blizzard and Barrier!" thus Blizzard came behind everyone again but it was different! The Barrier protected everyone from water

Lini signed and said "Thanks! kupo,your barrier are always good"

"No! It is not good enough! It only protect us in only 15 mins!" Eldena said with not enough voice

"but it is good,don't have to worry!" Yuki said

Everyone was still running in a long way to find out "Who is the bad guy!?" ... Everyone had arrived the 4th floor...

"Yayyy!! We have arrived!" Yuki said and hugged Eldena,Eldena hugged her back(Friends!)

"Woohooo! kupo! kupo kupo!"

Cheney acted like 'Shhh!' and thought 'Don't let your guard down!'

but the happy time was not end! the crazy water came again!

"Hey! that's the---! kupoooo!" Lini squealed and then he ran for his life

"That's the water from all lower floors!" Yuki said

"but I froze it to ice!"

"Yea! but the water is too much to froze it in one turn!"

Everyone looked serious... and they was running for their life!

"I will test something!" Yuki said and ...

"Double Cast! Shiva and Freezeblink!"

thus the two snow attacks attacked and froze the water!

"Is it effective kupo?" Lini said as he shivered"

...  
...  
...

Yayyyy!!!! It is effective!" Eldena jumped up and stomped down

"Woooohoooo!!!!!! kuuupoooo!"

"Hoorayy!! We did it!"

Again...Happy time was not end.  
Cheney looked at everyone 'Die or Live!? What do you guys wan?t'  
thus Lini,Eldena and Yuki stopped jumped or stomped and stood straight 90 degree

"Ohh! S--- kupo!"

Cheney signed and thought 'Yo mama is fat! Why doesn't she stop eat chocolate or butter on toast!'

"I think we should go on now!" Yuki said and then walked in front of everyone

Everyone nodded

30 mins later...

"We should find the water monster in hurry!" Yuki said

"Yeah! I feel bad like Lini's felt before!" Eldena said

"...Don't have to worry!"

"You can say "Don't worry" but kupo I can't! kupo"

Eldena and Yuki laughed,Lini pouted and Cheney silenced.Everythings looked okay but the authoress did not want it!

"Lightt!!!! Horraayyy!!!!" Yuki said

Lini blinked "LIGHT! Finally we arrived! kupo"

Everyone walked into the light carelessly...BOOM BOOM! when the Boom sound was ended,the huge water came down from the 5th floor hit everyone,They hit the crystral wall! and dipped into water!

"Land of mercy, loosen tight fists! Float!" she cast float thus she floated on the air

"Hey! It is not fair! You can float!!!" Eledna complain,jumped on the air and cast shell

"Silent light, shield from evil! Shell!" The shell like bubble came around Eldena's body,the light of shell brighted but only a few seconds the bright light was ended and Eldena's body was in the shell

Yuki signed,said "You can protect yourself too and why did you complain?" and she asked,looked at Eldena questionly

"Because you can float!"

"Only float?" Yuki face was like this : O-o

"Yes!" Yuki signed again and said with care voice...

"And where are Lini and Cheney?!?!?"

"I forgot them!" Eldena slapped her forehead "We must find them in hurry!"

The water was doubly and doubly until Eldena and Yuki couldn't saw Lini or Cheney!

Eldena looked at everywhere in 5th floor but she did not see Lini and Cheney

"Yuki!,Do you see them?"

She did not answer but pointed at Lini's sword,Eldena screamed

"S-C-R-E-A-M(scream)!" thus Yuki had to close her ears by used her hands...and Eldena and Yuki ran(Yuki floated) to Lini sword in hurry but the mystery voice said before they almost reached them

"Say!..Goodbye!..To!..Your!..Friends!" with very loud voice and the very huge water came down to Lini's sword and thus the sound 'Boom' faded up...

---

Authoress : Sorry! I was too busy to wrote Fanfic

Yuki : Busy?

Eldena : Authoress is lair! I saw she played FF Tactics

Authoress : But I have homework too you know!

Yuki : You mean that "Portfolio"

Authoress : Yes! but It was finally finished and Finally I only have 1 teacher to give this portfolio!

Cheney and Lini : congratulation!

Authoress : Thanks my family(for don't know that I am writing fanfic!),Thanks everyone(My friends for saying "Hi! colorless guy!),Thanks the read-er for reading this newbie's fanfic!


End file.
